


mistletoe

by cheriejolia



Category: 13 reasons why - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Confession, Gay, LGBT+, Love, M/M, Reunion, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheriejolia/pseuds/cheriejolia
Summary: zach and alex meet up before christmas and something interesting happens.
Relationships: zach and alex - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda short scrabble i made, just throught it’d be cute

“- Well, it’s been a while” - said Alex sitting next to his best friend Zachary on one of infamous Monet’s café. It was 22nd of December, two days before Christmas. College students were coming back home for holidays and much-anticipated break from busy school. Alex Standall couldn’t wait to be back in this, once hated, town. A lot happened here, things he couldn’t forget about even though he was miles away. But the thought, that people he loves and cares about are right there, waiting to reunion with him, makes him want to be back here.  
“- Too long definitely “ - said Zach smiling at his best friend. When he heard his voice, all the memories came back to him. Not only about the tapes or Justin, but also about the kiss. One day, while he was trying to fall asleep, he imagined it and was trying to remember how he felt. Uncomfortable? Absolutely no. Maybe a bit weird but in a good way. But then, he thought: “ What the hell, he’s my best friend. And I’m straight.”  
But was he, really? 

They talked and laughed and it all felt like they were in the high school again. Zach found out Alex is not longer with Charlie and Alex found out that Zach is still single.  
“- Look, girls are cool but I don’t think I’ll get attached to one. It’s not really my style of life.” said Zach finishing his cup of chocolate.  
“ I get it. I throught that me and Charlie are something permanent you know but turns out I’m a shitty boyfriend. And probably the worst kisser.” - said Alex and laughed.  
“ We can always find out.” - said Zach pointing at something above their heads. Alex looked up and saw a mistletoe.  
“ Seriously Zach, that’s so cliché. Like the worst flirting I’ve ever seen. That’s why you’re single.” said Alex and rolled his eyes.  
“C’mon, it’s been a few months since our romantic night. Can’t remember how it felt to be honest. And we gotta know if you’re a bad kisser or not” - said Zach with a smile.  
“Just so you know, that’s pretty gay and I thought you’re straight.” said Alex getting closer to Zach.  
“Because I am.” - said Zach. Alex just laughed.  
“Whatever you say man.” - said Alex and then gave his friend a peck. Zach stayed quiet.  
“So it’s true then, I am indeed a ba...” - Alex couldn’t finish because Zach pressed his lips against Alex’s and started kissing him passionately. To Alex surprise - he was kissing him back immediately. It was like he was waiting for this. And maybe he was. Because deep down, Alex Standall knew that no one will ever compare to Zach Dempsey.  
After they pulled out, they rested their foreheads on each others.  
“ Yeah, I’m so gay” - said Zach and they both laughed.


End file.
